Niyahtwins Songz
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: Justin, Alexandra, Adele, Usher, and so much more
1. Mr Saxobeat

Niyahtwins: If you don't want to look at songz here then don't do it cause this is what i do for my music lovers.

\(^o^)/: Niyah does not own Mr. SaxoBeat

* * *

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat. (x4)

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah (x4)

Saxobeat

Saxobeat

Hey, sexy boy, set me free,  
Don't be so shy, play with me,  
My dirty boy, can't you see  
That you belong next to me.

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me this,  
Bring me up,_  
_

Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah (x4)

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak.

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down.

Mr. Saxobeat.

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down.

* * *

NiyahTwins: There It's done like that


	2. Put it down

\(*o*)/: Niyah dose not own Put it down

* * *

'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it, I'm a put it, I'm a put it...  
I'm a put it down...

If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'm a put it down (down), you gon' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'm a put it down (down), you gon' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

Ooh your talk game, it's so tough  
Damn I love it all  
Even the way you flex  
That's what turn me on  
Ooh you know you make me weak  
Just cause the way you are  
Cause everybody in here know that you're a star  
And yet still I'm letting you know  
I got the sweetest heart  
Any man that wants this, babe  
He gon' have to work hard  
From what I see, you got what I want  
That's just half the part  
Gotta see what you put on it  
To make sure you're the one

If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you can' fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I hope the chivalry ain't dead to you boy cause I'm grown  
Gotta pull up, and then come up with that when I see what I want  
Gotta go old school with me sometimes  
Still keep it so, twenty twelve for me  
Cause I still beef it all  
And yet I still I want you to know  
Got the sweetest heart  
And even though he can buy that coupe for me  
He gon' have to work hard  
And now I see, you got what I want  
That's just half the part  
I gotta feel what you put on it  
To make sure you're the one

If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it down right, maybe we can fall in love

I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it down right, maybe we can fall in love

Ain't nobody put it down like me though  
Why are you playing? girl you know  
With all this money, and all your cake  
Girl you better stop, I got a big ego  
I'm sipping on that brandy  
That liquor comes in handy  
And girl I know you fancy  
But this party I'm financing  
She told me, it ain't even like that  
She been hating all night  
Her friend uptight, alright  
(So put it down)  
I took her out the club  
Told the girl she'd be right back  
Back to the crib  
And in the morning all this is worth it  
Baby go get your hair did  
Then buy you a couple purses, you just perfect

You, you, you, can be the one I call  
When I'm having a bad day  
And I need a shoulder to cry  
You, you, you, might change the way I feel  
Teach me how to let the guard down  
Ain't gon' lie, there's been times  
Thought the one I had  
Was the answer to my prayers  
Come to find out he weren't the truth  
And I got you, tryna tell me  
If I let you put it down...

I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love

If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

(It's the B-R, to the E-E, to the Z-Y)  
I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

(It's the B-R, to the A-N, to the D-Y)  
I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
I'm a put it down, you gon' fall in love  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

If you put it down right like the way I want it

If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

* * *

\(^o^)/: That's it my lovers


	3. I knew you were trouble

\(^o^)/: Niyah dosen't own it dears.

* * *

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

* * *

\(*o*)/: It'a a good song


	4. As long as you love me

\(*o*)/: Niyah dosen't own **As Long as you love me.**

* * *

As long as you love me _[x3]_

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

* * *

Bame


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

Niyahtwins: I don't own it cause i cant make a song for nothing.

* * *

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

* * *

Niyahtwins: I don't see how they can makes lyrics cause it's really hard.


	6. Screem

Niyahtwins: you guys already know.

* * *

Usher, baby  
Yeah, we did it again  
And this time I'mma make you scream

USHER! Yeah, man...

I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

Yeah, come on

Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me come and get it  
I have you like ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you wonder  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya

And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

Out, louder, scream louder  
Louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

* * *

This is what i do


	7. Hit the lights

It's the boy you never told I like you,  
It's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
But you freaked out and walked away

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
Things you swear you'll do before you die,  
It's the city of love that waits for you,  
But you're too damn scared to fly.

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
Still you're trying to get it out your brain.  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
It's the past that you're dying to change.

It's all the money that you're saving,  
While the good life passes by.  
It's all the dreams that never came true,  
Cause you're too damn scared to try.

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

So let's go, go, go, go all the way.  
Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day.  
From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,  
We could dance forever!

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape.  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.


	8. Any thing Could happen

Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over

Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could

After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth

That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could

Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you

Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over

Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could

I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be

But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you


	9. Payphone

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

Man work that sh*t  
I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning  
And all of my cars start with the push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of sh*t with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...


	10. Boom Boom Pow

Gotta get that _[x3]_  
Gotta get that that that, that that

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _[x4]_

Boom boom boom (Yeah) _[x2]_  
Boom boom boom _[x2]_

Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _[x4]_

Boom boom boom (Yeah) _[x2]_  
Boom boom boom _[x2]_

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space shit zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-shit  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer, 'cause  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yep yep  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)

Here we go, here we go  
Satellite radio  
Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)  
Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the..  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r...

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _[x4]_

Boom boom boom (Yeah) _[x2]_  
Boom boom boom _[x2]_

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)  
Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)


	11. Shine Bright Like a Diamond

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond


	12. Love me like money

L-L-L-Love me like  
Love Me Like  
L-L-L-Love me like MONEY  
The Wonder GIrls and Akon

(Sohee) Listen to me now  
My heart is screaming out  
I'm trying to show you how to touch me  
I'm not just a girl,  
I'm more precious than pearls  
And i deserve all you got babe

(Lim) So if you're gonna hold me  
Baby dont let go of me  
Give me all you got I want everything  
My heart is a treasure  
One that can't be measured  
Let me teach you how to love me

(Yenny) Love me like money Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me up close Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

(Sun) Love me like money Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Hold me like diamonds Treat me like a star  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

(Akon) Stop listening to your friends  
They just want your man  
Misery loves a little company  
Don't feed into them lies  
Want you by my side  
Why is it so hard to trust me?  
Let go of your fears girl  
Promise I'll be here girl  
I won't let your heart skip a beat  
I'll take care of you if you take care of me girl  
Won't ever leave you lonely  
Love you like money Love you like cars  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Love you up close Love you from afar  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Love you like money Love you like cars  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are  
Hold you like diamonds Treat you like a star  
Love you babe love you babe wherever you are

(Yubin) Look boy I've been through some things  
Seen a little sunshine, seen a little rain  
My heart's been through some pain  
And I don't wanna go back through it again  
So I'm letting you know upfront  
If you plan on being the one  
Listen to my instructions  
Coz Imma teach you how to love  
Love me like Love me like  
Hundred dollar bills, brand new wheels  
Love me like Love me like  
Fresh new haircut, boy I need you  
Love me like Love me like  
New pair of kicks, ice on your wrist  
Love me like Love me like Love me Love Love Love me Oh~

(Yenny) Love me like money Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me up close Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are

(Sun) Love me like money Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Hold me like diamonds Treat me like a star  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are  
Love me babe love me babe wherever you are


	13. The Boys

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
([Jessica] GG)  
[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breathe  
([Jessica] T R X)  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

([Tiffany] Yeah~ You know~)  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
([Tiffany] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~)  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Taeyeon] Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they'll be watching me~ watching me~  
([Tiffany] Get up)  
[Yoona] I'mma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me~ ([Tiffany] That's funny) [Yoona] stopping me~

[Sunny] I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
[Seohyun] Call all emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
[Yuri] And we're doing it, we can't be beat  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Sooyoung] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Jessica] Wanna know my secrets  
But no I'll never tell  
'Cause I got the magic touch  
And I'm not tryin' to fail  
That's right  
([Sunny] Yes fly high)  
[Jessica] And I  
([Sunny] You fly high)  
[Jessica] Can't deny, I know I can fly

[Seohyun] I know life is a mystery ([Tiffany] Yeah)  
I'm gonna make history ([Tiffany] Yeah)  
I'm taking it from the start ([Tiffany] Ah ah ah ah)  
[Taeyeon] Call all emergency ([Tiffany] Yeah)  
I'm watching the phone ring ([Tiffany] Come on come on)  
I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart ([Tiffany] Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
[All/Taeyeon] B-bring the boys out

[All] Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
[Tiffany] And we're doin' it, we can't be beat  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Hyoyeon] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girls bring the boys out  
[Yuri] I wanna dance right now  
We can show 'em how the girls get down  
[Yoona] Yes we go for more than zero  
Number one everyone should know  
Check this out

[Hyoyeon] All the boys (x2) want my heart  
Better know how to rock and don't stop  
[Sooyoung] Oh Gee  
We make you so hot  
Girls' Generation we won't stop  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Jessica] It's not a fantasy  
This is right for me  
Livin' it like a star  
[Taeyeon] Can't get the rest of me  
I'mma be what I wanna be  
This is deep in my heart~ my heart~

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
[All/Taeyeon] Just bring the boys out  
[All/Seohyun] You don't have to pretend  
That you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breathe  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Jessica] 'Cause the  
[Jessica] Girls (x4) [All/Jessica] Bring the boys out (x4)

[All] Girls' Generation make 'em feel the heat  
[Sunny] And we're doing it, we can't be beat  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Tiffany] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out


End file.
